The Human-Digimon of Fire and Ice
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Based on Red Page's story, Secrets. More summary inside. Rated T for some violence. P.S. I got the image online.
1. Summary and Chapter 1

The Human-Digimon of Fire and Ice

By Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, I got this story from Red Page's story, _Secrets_. His (I think) story inspired me to write this one, where the second season characters (which also include the first season characters, of course) try to help out one of their own, who goes through the almost same thing Takuya does. The fourth season characters will also be in the story, but I won't say what kind of role they will have. Well, I'll start the story now.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Matt had just gotten out of school, along with the rest of the original Digidestined, and was now heading to Odiba Middle School to help his little brother and his friends clean up the Digital World after the 'Digimon Emperor' Incident. He was probably going to be the last one there, or something like that, and Izzy would fuss about attendance and things like that for a while before they would go into the Digiworld and fix a building or something. Same-old same-old. But lately, its been happening everyday for four or five days. As he was walking down an alleyway that was just a block or so from the school, he felt like he was being watched.

"Meow, meow!" came the faint mews of a kitten. Matt heard it coming from behind him, so he turned around. He would have seen the kitten if he had walked past it, wouldn't he? He didn't seen anything, but he took a careful look around.

"Maybe I was just imagining things." Matt muttered as he looked around, then shook his head in exasperation. It was probably the wind or something. As he was just about to turn around, someone grabbed him in a choke-hold and whispered: "I don't think you should struggle, DigiDestined." That sentence gave Matt an idea that whoever was holding him was an evil digimon or someone who works with one. He then heard the sound of something coming unsheathed, like a sword would...

_I had better get out of here, now!_ Matt thought, now grabbing the arm around his neck. It felt like fur and straps were covering the hand that was holding him. From his experiences with digimon, he could tell that it was a WereGarurumon that was holding him. But, this WereGarurumon was black with white stripes.

_Don't go into details, get away! _Matt shouted to himself in his head as he started to kick his attacker. He must have hit somewhere hard, because his attacker then let go of him. Matt scrambled to his feet and started to run, but not for long. The BlackWereGarurumon then jumped in front of him, blocking his path. Boy, did he wish that Gabumon was there with him. If that BlackWereGarurumon could jump in front of him that quickly, he didn't have a chance if he tried to run.

"You aren't going anywhere, DigiDestined." It spoke, coming closer and holding a glinting dagger in his hand.

"What do you want?" Matt growled back, trying to hide his fear.

"Without the DigiDestined of Friendship, the other DigiDestined will fall apart." it explained, holding the dagger higher, getting ready to swing at Matt. Matt closed his eyes, waiting for the strike. But it never came. As the dagger was swung, his digivice went crazy and glowed with a bright light, turning the digimon and dagger into data. Matt was surprised at what happened, and looked down at his digivice. It still glowed brightly as it started to change shape. It changed into a device the size of his hand, colored red with a black handle. He untucked it from his belt and took a closer look at it. Its handle was on the left side of it, with a small screen on it. The very edge of the screen had the same color that the handle had covering it. It also had two buttons on the right side of it, a lot like his previous digivice. It seemed to be turned on as well. The symbol it showed looked like the Crest of Light, except that it wasn't connected, and that there were four spikes instead of eight.

"I need to tell the others about this." Matt muttered as he started to run to the school. As he got to the front of the school, a light flashed from one of the upper floor windows.

_They must have left without me. _he thought as he walked the rest of the way up to the computer lab. When he got there, no-one was waiting for him. He decided to wait at the door and email them, since his digivice couldn't open the gate.

"I'M IN THE COMPUTER LAB, GUYS." he emailed. He soon got a response from his best friend and little brother.

"WHERE WERE U?! WE HAD TO LEAVE WITHOUT U!" T.K. emailed. Matt got the same response from Tai, who had also emailed him.

"SORRY, BUT I HAD A RUN-IN WITH A DIGIMON." Matt answered. It took a minute or so before they answered again.

"A DIGIMON ATTACKED U? ARE U ALRIGHT?" Kari emailed him.

"I'M FINE, BUT THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL U WHEN U GET BACK." he emailed. He soon got quite a few emails from Joe making sure he was alright and an email from T.K. telling him that they would be back as soon as they could. He waited for fifteen minutes before they all managed to comeback, landing in a pile on the floor.

"That looks like it hurts." Matt joked.

"Yeah, it does. And what happened, Matt? You said you needed to tell us something when we got back." Sora asked him as she and the others got untangled. He told them all about his run-in with BlackWereGarurumon and how his digivice changed shape as well. He then showed them the digivice.

"Even though it looks like a digivice that the new digidestined have, it still looks different. Besides, I'm not sure what it does, but it did save me from BlackWereGarurumon." Matt told them as Izzy investigated the digivice.

"It sure did, but what was a digimon doing in the Human World, anyway?" T.K. asked.

"I don't know." Matt told them as he shook his head. Then, they were interrupted by Izzy.

"Prodigious! This new digivice has the capability to tell you what a digimon is without the Digimon Analyzer and has the ability to scan a digimon!" Izzy told them.

"What do you mean by 'scan a digimon?'" Matt asked him.

"Well, you know how a digimon is made up of data, correct?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with scanning a digimon?"

"I'm getting to that. If a digimon is defeated, you can use this digivice to absorb the data for later."

"Kind of like saving some extra power for when you need it?"

"Exactly."

"But what I want to know is," Tai interrupted, "why did Matt's digivice change while ours didn't?"

"I don't know, but it might mean that Matt might be able to help Gabumon digivolve to Mega-level again. Or it might mean that Matt is needed to help out against a new evil digimon. It might mean one of those or something else." Ken suggested.

"I agree with Ken. A digimon wouldn't come out of nowhere and attack Matt for no reason. Maybe we can learn about this new digivice from Gennai." T.K. spoke.

"Right! Back to the Digital World!" Davis said, pumping his fist into the air.

"Not now, Davis. It's getting late. We can do it tomorrow, alright?" Joe suggested. No one argued with him, and they all went back to their homes. Before he went back to the apartment he shared with Cody and Yolei, T.K. walked with Matt back to his apartment.

"Seriously, T.K., I'm fine! You don't need to walk me home!" Matt told him, trying to convince him to go home while they walked.

"Sorry, Matt, but I want to make sure that you don't get ambushed again. Right, Patamon?" T.K. told his brother, then asked his digimon friend who was resting on his hat.

"Yeah, T.K., but let me have a bit of sleep, will ya?" Patamon asked, trying to go back to sleep. Matt just chuckled at the comment as T.K. told his digimon 'sorry' and went back to talking to him again.

"Anyway, Matt, I'm just worried about you because of what happened. I want to make sure my brother's alright, like you did to me when we were first in the Digital World." T.K. explained as they reached Matt's apartment.

"Well, this is where you go home, T.K. And don't worry, I'll be fine." Matt told his younger brother, going up the steps. T.K. just said a short 'goodbye' before leaving. Matt was a bit surprised that his brother wouldn't say anything else, but he shrugged it off as he enter the apartment building. As the elevator made the slow ascent to his floor, Matt ran the important of what happened that day, stopping at the part where his digivice had changed shape.

_What does it mean? I hope Gennai can tell us tomorrow when we visit him._ Matt thought as he unlocked the door to his apartment. As usual, no-one was there. He put his backpack on the couch and searched through it, looking for his computer. He finally found it and pulled it out, opening it and turning it on. He had a feeling that he needed to check the email on his computer right after he walked into the room. Matt was right, because after he had brought up his emails, he saw that his box had two new messages from that day. One was to make sure he met up with them that day, and the other one was unmarked. Izzy had helped program their computers to reject spam mail and any kind of mail like it, so that they wouldn't have to worry about it, so Matt knew that this had to be a message from someone, but who?

"Dear DigiDestined of Friendship," it started. At that, Matt knew that this wasn't just anyone who had messaged him. "Be very careful. You have been put in more danger now than you realize. And make sure to keep an eye on yourself these next few days. I cannot explain, but memorize this. It will help you in the future. Signed, Anonymous Digimon." it finished.

"What does he mean by that?" Matt questioned as he read the fourth sentence over and over again. He didn't know, but he made sure to tell the others about it tomorrow when they met up. He then turned off his computer, stuffed it back in his backpack, and made something to eat. After he ate and washed the dishes, he finally got dressed for bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Human-Digimon of Fire and Ice

By Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, sorry about the short chapter. Anyway, READ IT!**

Chapter 2: It's just starting

Takuya woke up, panting, and a cold sweat covering his body. He had just woken up from a nightmare, where Agunimon had turned into his rookie form, Flamemon, and was getting attacked by all kinds of digimon. It reminded him too much of what had happened when he had turned into Flamemon and had tried to stop himself from getting on the train to the digital world. But why was he having dreams of him now? It had been about a year or so since they went to and came back from the digiworld. He should have had them then, not now.

"Note to self: Tell Koji and the others about this in the morning." Takuya muttered. He then glanced at the digital clock beside him. It said: 2:30 AM. He grumbled at how late it was and went back to sleep. He didn't have anymore nightmares, but Flamemon was always in his dreams, no matter what. The next morning, he ran to the school he shared with his friends. After their adventures in the digital world, all of them had somehow gotten transferred to the same school, which happened to be Odiba Middle School. There, they had met several kids, but had kept their main friendship with each other alive. As he reached the school grounds, he accidentally bumped into T.K., one of the kids he and the others had met.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you there." Takuya told the blond as he helped him up.

"No, it's alright. I bump into people a lot nowadays." T.K. told him as he brushed himself off. They then went their separate ways, and Takuya sped up to get to Koji before the bell rang.

"Koji! There you are! I'm glad to see you!" he told the bandana-wearing boy as he caught up.

"We saw each other just yesterday. What's going on, Takuya?" Koji questioned the gogglehead.

"I'll tell you and the others when we meet up at the park this afternoon, alright? I can't tell you here." Takuya told him, then went to his first class of the day. Koji just walked to his class, a bit bewildered at what had happened. Takuya would usually tell him about things anytime, anywhere.

_Either this is very serious, or it has something to do with a digimon. _Koji thought as he walked to his first class of the day as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The Human-Digimon of Fire and Ice

By Aubrie1234

Chapter 3: Nothing's Going Right

Matt felt long spasms of pain throughout the night, though he didn't know why. The next morning, he got his answer. After he woke up, he went to the bathroom to start out his day.

"First, brush teeth, shower, brush hair, then get dressed." He muttered off his list as he walked into the bathroom. He wanted to see how bad he looked before he got started (so he knew how long it might take to brush his hair and other things like that), so he looked in the mirror. He instantly regretted it. He saw himself, but with a few changes. His eyes looked mostly the same, except the edges of them were tinted green. His teeth were also_ really_ sharp, along with his now fingernails-turned-into-red-claws. The last thing was what had caused him the most pain during the night. A small, furry, orange/red tail was now hanging down behind him. And it wasn't just behind him, either. It was _apart_ of him as well. After he saw himself, Matt felt like he wanted to scream.

_Why do I look like this?! h_e mentally shouted, his thoughts from before going to a standstill. His thoughts then started up again, but going in a _completely_ different direction than before.

"I _definitely_ can't go to school like this." he whispered, shaking his head. He would just have to e-mail the others that he couldn't come. Once they heard, Tai and T.K. would probably come running to Matt's apartment as soon as school was out. Everyone else would be worried as well, since they all talked to Matt yesterday about going to the Digital World _today_. He was just about to walk out of the bathroom and e-mail them, but tripped. The bathroom he had had a small, almost unnoticeable space between the second and third tile, but he had somehow tripped on it. As he looked back to see what made him trip, he saw something else that scared him. His toenails were _also_ red claws now. They had gotten caught on the space and made him trip, but he was more focused on them than how they made him trip. He unhooked them, and brought them closer to his face so he could see them better. He accidentally ran the side of his right index finger along one of the toe-claws, cutting it and hurting it. He yelped a little as he pulled his hand away. Matt looked at the small cut (which was very small, a little bigger than the kind of hole you would make with a thumbtack on the wall) and saw a bit of blood come out and run down his finger. If his nail-claws were just as sharp as his toe-claws, he couldn't touch his friends with his hands unless he had thick, leather gloves on.

"First a new digivice, and now I'm part monster. Can this day get any worse?" he sighed, pulling himself off the floor. He then walked out of the bathroom and quickly put a pair of gloves, a scarf, sunglasses, pants, and socks on. He was afraid that someone might accidentally see his new 'attachments' and call the police or someone. He then e-mailed his friends that he wouldn't be able to go to school today, and Tai and T.K. immediately sent him a message that they would visit him after school, and that Sora was coming too.

_Tai and T.K. I can take, but SORA?! Oh nononononono... _he thought, shaking his head desperately and nearly knocking his sunglasses off.


End file.
